


Albion: Obedience Training

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Multi, Non-Consensual, Threesome - F/F/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune and Yang discover Weiss peeping on them, and decide to teach her a lesson.  She is eager to learn.Albion  (white knight, dragonslayer, freezerburn)Post-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune: *looks Weiss in the eyes as he fucked Yang from behind*

Weiss: *tied to a chair and panting*

Jaune: *grunts as he unloads into Yang*

Yang: *quivers, as if an earthquake shook her entire body from the inside out*

Jaune: *collapses on top of Yang*

* * *

Jaune: *recovers enough to pull up to a kneeling before standing up, walking over to Weiss*

Jaune: So, did we learn our lesson?

Weiss: *panting*

Yang: *pulls herself back up to her hands and knees*

Yang: No more peeping.

Weiss: *panting*

Jaune: *grabs Weiss' head and pulls her in for a kiss*

Weiss: *stretches up as much as she can while tied to the chair*

Yang: I don't know, she doesn't look like she learned her lesson.

Jaune: *looks at Yang questioningly*

Yang: Let her clean you up.

Jaune: *holds his cock up to Weiss' mouth*

Weiss: *leans forward, trying to taste it*

Jaune: *grabs Weiss' head and leans in*

Weiss: *greedily cleans off his cock*

Jaune: *slowly starts thrusting in and out*

Weiss: *greedily sucks his cock until he pulls it away*

Jaune (to Yang): Pull to the edge of the bed, legs wide.

Yang: *eagerly moves to comply*

Jaune: *grabs the back of Weiss' chair and tips it forward until her face was right up in Yang's steaming gash*

Weiss: *eagerly starts to clean Yang out*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss away*

Weiss and Yang: *whimper*

Jaune: What do you think? We could use a new pet.

Yang: *whimpers*

Jaung: *moves Weiss closer to Yang*

Yang: *can feel Weiss' breath on her quim*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss away*

Jaune: So, what do we think?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Jaune: *sits Weiss' chair upright and places his cock back in her mouth*

Weiss: *eagerly fellates Jaune*

Yang: *whimpers*

Jaune: *eagerly looks Yang in the eyes*

Yang: What do you want me to say?

Yang: *pants*

Jaune: Yes, obviously.

Yang: That's playing dirty!

Jaune: *gives Yang a wry smile*

Yang: Alright, we can keep her!

Jaune: *pulls out of Weiss' mouth*

Weiss: *tries to lean forward to envelope his cock again*

Jaune (to Weiss): And what do you say?

Weiss: *pants*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: Use me, but keep me.

Jaune: *thrusts back into her mouth*

Jaune: *pulls out, tipping the chair back down*

Weiss: *eagerly starts to eat out Yang*

Jaune: *starts to untie Weiss*

Weiss: *falls out of the chair, but tries to not stop what she's doing for a moment*

Jaune: *pulls the chair away and stands it up*

Jaune: *walks up behind Weiss*

Weiss: *feels something prodding at her quim*

Jaune: Ready?

Weiss: Oh, yes....

Yang: *pulls Weiss' head back to her gash*

Jaune: *thrusts into Weiss*

Weiss: *eyes roll in the back of her head*

* * *

Weiss: *wakes in bed, nude, pressed up against two other nude forms, and couldn't be more at peace*

Yang: And the ice princess finally wakes up.

Jaune: She does sleep like a princess, but I can now say for certain that she's anything but cold on the inside.

Weiss: *snuggles up to Jaune*

Weiss: Only for you.

Weiss: *looks over at Yang*

Weiss: Both of you.

Yang: So, we melted the ice princess' heart? What does that make her now?

Jaune: Water angel?

Weiss: *contented sigh*

Weiss: You two will be the death of me. Little death, perhaps... But, as your pet, I have a few demands.

Jaune and Yang: Hm?

Weiss: I want lots of affection, every day,

Jaune: That won't be a problem.

Yang: Jaune has LOTS of affection to give.

Weiss: Affection includes hugging, snuggling, and handholding.

Yang: *snuggles up to Weiss, pressing her against Jaune*

Weiss: You have to tell me that you love me. Every day.

Jaune (whispering): We - ADORE- you.

Weiss: *shivers*

Weiss: *quivers and cutely bites her lip*

Weiss: And, so long as I am a good pet, you must make love to me.

Jaune (whispering): That - won't - be a problem.

Weiss: *contented murmurs*

Weiss: *blushes and hides her head into Jaune's side*

Weiss: I want something... to mark... as your... pet...

Yang: What like a collar? Tag that says Weiss?

Jaune: Tag that says Snow Angel.

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Yang: She is housetrained, isn't she?

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: *snuggles Weiss*

Weiss: *cute murmurs*

Jaune: *pushes off the sheet covering them*

Jaune: *pulls Weiss' head into his lap*

Weiss: *surprised at first, but then eagerly begins fellating him*

Yang: *uses her fingers to toy with Weiss from behind*

* * *

*knock on the door*

Jaune: Come in!

Ruby: *opens the doors and looks inside*

Jaune, Weiss, and Yang: *nude, under a sheet*

Yang: What's up, sis?

Ruby: Okay, I'm apparently the leader... and we were kind of worried... and... is Weiss okay?

Weiss: Never felt so good in my life.

Ruby: Ooo-kay... I'm just going to close the door and...

Ruby: *starts closing the door*

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby (pausing): Yes?

Jaune: Thank you.

Ruby: You're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618908466272239616/albion-obedience-training-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune, Weiss, and Yang: *fully clothed, walk into the living room*

Jaune: *slaps Weiss on the ass*

Jaune: Make us coffee.

Weiss: *giddily sashays towards the kitchen*

Blake: *puts down her book*

Blake: Soo?..

Jaune and Yang: *sit on the couch across from her*

Yang: How much detail do you want?

Blake: . . .

Ren: A quick summary will suffice.

Yang: So, Weiss-queen caught us. We thought we would teach her a lesson.

Nora: And did she learn?..

Yang: *laughs out loud*

Jaune: You could say that.

Blake: So, you guys are...

Ruby: All in bed... naked... happy, though...

Ruby: *shakes her head*

Yang: For the record, we were covered with a sheet.

Ruby: *shakes her head*

Jaune: WEISS!

Weiss: *appears in the living room*

Weiss: Master?

R_B_ + N: *eyes wide with shock*

Ren: *curious look*

Jaune: Are you happy?

Weiss: *blushes and giggles*

Weiss: Yes, Master.

Jaune: Continue.

Weiss: *curtseys and leaves the room*

Jaune and Yang: *give Ruby and Blake a wicked smile*

* * *

Weiss: *elegantly walks in with a tray with a coffee pot and cups*

Weiss: *places the tray on the coffee table*

Weiss: *kneels between the coffee table and the couch*

R_B_ + RN: *watch curiously*

Weiss: *hands Jaune a cup and a saucer*

Weiss: *hands Yang a cup and a saucer*

Jaune: Not going to join us?

Weiss: *nervous look*

Yang: She didn't bring her own cup.

Weiss: *bows down*

Jaune: *gesture his head towards the kitchen*

Weiss: *quickly stands up and shuffles over to the kitchen*

Weiss: *quickly returns with her own cup and saucer*

Weiss: *kneels back down in front of the coffee table, nervously pouring herself a cup*

Jaune: *gesture towards himself*

Weiss: *leans towards Jaune*

Jaune: *pets her on the head*

Jaune: Good girl.

Weiss: *contented smile*

Ruby: Oo... kay...

Yang: Isn't she adorable?

Nora: She's always been adorable.

Ren: Indeed.

Ruby: But?

Ruby: *looks between Ren, Nora, and Blake*

Blake: *shrugs her shoulders*

Ruby: Okay, Weiss is kneeling... before Jaune... and this is all... perfectly normal. Normal. Yep.

Yang: Just look at her, Rubes.

Ruby: Looking isn't the issue.

Yang: She's happy.

Weiss: Indeed.

Jaune: *pets her head once again*

Blake: And so?, what is Jaune's plan.

Jaune: Plan?! I really have no idea what's going on here, but she's happy to be here, and we're happy to have her.

Nora: That must have been some fantastic sex.

Weiss: You don't have to tell me, but it's not just that, it was having him bear over me, bear down upon me, leaving me bare, with naught to protect me from his loving embrace.

Blake: Is this really appropriate for Ruby?

Ruby: I am an adult now, you know?

Yang: Could have fooled me.

Ruby: I'll have you know I gained THREE WHOLE INCHES since Beacon.

Yang: Well, I gained Weiss as a sex slave. So there.

Ruby: Well, I...

Ruby: *nervously grabs for Blake's hands*

Blake: *pulls her hand away*

Blake: I'm not taking your hand as a joke.

Nora: Implying you'll take it if it isn't a joke?

Blake: Well, yes.

Ruby: . . .

Ruby: Really?

Blake: You are adorable.

Ruby: You are adorable too.

Jaune: For the record, yes.

Weiss: *concerned murmurs*

Jaune: *pets Weiss on the head*

Jaune: Not going to give up my Sea Angel.

Nora: Sea Angel?

Yang (snickering): Because we defrosted her.

Nora: She does look warmer than she used to.

Blake: I'm curious as to what your reaction is here?

Nora: He finally got Weiss. He's been trying for YEARS.

Yang: Hey!

Jaune: To be fair, after my failure with Weiss, I kind of thought that none of you would give me the time of day.

Yang: What, like seriously? We're here because Weiss is an ice queen?

Ren: It seems to have worked out for you.

Yang: Okay, yeah... but... like seriously, if Weiss wasn't an ice queen, I would have had a chance?..

Jaune: *looks at her questioningly*

Yang: Sooner?

Jaune: Of course you would have had a chance sooner.

Yang: I what?

Nora: Oh, come on. You girls are awsome. You had to have known...

Jaune: I guess... they just didn't look at me like that.

Nora: Hell, if you tried it with me, it probably would have worked. Well, if I didn't have Renny.

Yang: I really don't know how I feel about that...

Weiss (bright smile): Mistress?

Yang: Yeah?

Weiss: Perhaps indulge in his affections.

Blake: You did just do that.

Yang: *looks Jaune in his eyes and smiles as he smiles at her*

Yang: *shyly looks away*

Ruby: So... Weiss... you're... happy... there...

Weiss: Indeed.

Blake: Then... I guess... we'll be happy for her.

Weiss: Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/618999029280489472/albion-obedience-training-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
